


Family

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has an early Christmas present for Gil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

"What's this?" Gil asked when Greg dropped an envelope on his desk.

"Part of your Christmas present, but you need to open it before Christmas so I'm giving it to you now." Greg was bouncing slightly as he waited for Gil to open the envelope.

Gil pulled the tickets out and blinked at them. "Greg?"

"I checked. Neither of us is working Christmas Day or the day after, so we're spending Christmas with your mother. As long as we spend next year with my family we'll be okay." He grinned. "What do you think?"

"I take it you've talked to my mother about this idea?" Gil rubbed his head. He thought he could feel another headache coming on.

"Of course. She said she'd be delighted to see us. Oh and she said to tell you that since you haven't called for two weeks she's going to buy you socks for Christmas."

Gil groaned. "Don't misunderstand me, Greg. I'm delighted you get on so well with my mother, but do the two of you have to conspire against me?"

"Well if you called more often maybe we wouldn't be able to plot behind your back." He leaned over and kissed Gil quickly, laughing at the face he made. "I know, I know, not in the office."

Gil couldn't help but smile back at his young lover. "Thank you, Greg. It will be nice to spend Christmas with my mother. How's your sign language coming on?"

Greg took a deep breath and then, with his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth slightly, he started to sign. "Very good, thank you. But I need it slowly." He smiled proudly. "Not bad, right?"

"Not bad at all, love." Gil waved towards the door. "Don't you have work you should be doing?"

"Yes master," Greg said, bowing low as he left the office. "We live to obey master."

"That'll be the day," Gil muttered, but he was still smiling. He couldn't wait for Greg to meet his mother in person. They spoke on the computer and on the phone all the time, more often than he spoke to her as Greg had pointed out, and they got on like the proverbial house on fire.

He hadn't worried about her reaction to him being involved with a man; he'd never kept his sexuality a secret from her. But he had worried what she'd say about him being involved with someone so young and ostensibly so different from himself. He really had wasted far too much time worrying about it. From the moment he'd introduced them over the phone, his mother had adopted Greg like a second son. He knew that after Greg had come out to his family that his mother had spent time talking to them as well, especially Papa Olaf who flirted with her and made her laugh.

Maybe next year he'd invite her to come with them when they spent Christmas with Greg's family. She'd probably have a ball. Personally he wasn't all that eager to meet the whole family en masse, large gatherings just weren't his thing, but they were all very important to Greg, so he'd go and he wouldn't complain. He shrugged, somehow he'd gained an entire new family, and at his age that was very disconcerting.

He looked up in time to see Greg almost jogging past as he tried to keep up with Warrick's long strides, waving his hands excitedly as he made some point or another. Learning sign language shouldn't be too hard for Greg, he seemed to do most of his speaking with his hands already. He stretched and signed the last piece of paper on his desk before dropping the stack into the out tray. Looking at his watch he smiled. He had some time to himself for once, maybe he'd give his mother a call.


End file.
